1. Field of the Invention
The invention herein pertains to a golf ball retriever and method and specifically for a golf ball retriever as may be used to remove a golf ball from a lake bed or stream.
2. Background and Objectives of the Invention
Different types of golf ball retrievers have been available for many years for removing balls from lakes, muddy surfaces and other unplayable locations. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,743,338; 4,774,804; 5,261,434; 5,311,733; and 5,326,145 demonstrate but a few of the devices currently available. Many of the prior art devices are awkward to use in that slight ball movement will cause the retrieval to fail. Certain prior art devices are both expensive and require pressure to be placed on the ball before it can be adequately captured. Other prior art devices require great patience to use and experience in perfecting the technique employed.
Thus, with the known problems and disadvantages associated with prior art golf ball retrieving devices, the present invention was conceived and one of its objectives is to provide a golf ball retriever which is easy to use on land, in water, muddy or sandy locations.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a golf ball retriever which is relatively easy and inexpensive to manufacture.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide a golf ball retriever which does not require extreme accuracy or training for its use.
It is also an objective of the invention to provide a method of using the golf ball retriever for satisfactory results by inexperienced users.
Various other objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art as more detailed presentation is set forth below.